


The Weekly

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, Billdipfestival, Kinda, M/M, Maybe my last contributions for the festival -_-”, Multi, Sorry?, WHY AM I DOING THIS?!, WHY ME?!?!, anyway enjoy, monster high AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Enjoy my first contributions of the billdipweek!





	The Weekly

**Author's Note:**

> All those stories don't have passed through a Beta Readers so here anyway...

Dipper can't help but feel a little bit amazed by how his school has changed since he explained what is Halloween to his classmates which reported to Mr.Strange, the principal, who immediately think that would be a great idea to celebrate this silly custom AND make a gala about it too.

 

Now, the alley of the school looks like Tim Burton has decided to decorate this school in the theme of Mr. Jack.

Even the classroom is decorated with tiny paper bats, garlands on black and orange, tiny pumpkins lanterns and candies are scattered on the desks for the students to snack on which explains that most of them only have a paper as a corpse. 

 

The final bell finally rings, and the monstrous teacher announced that the students can go back home or help to decorate the gymnasium if they really want a party which, of course, the rip-roaring students roared in excitement.

 

As hell they gonna miss the chance to get drunk and high IN school!

 

Every teenager is looking forward to the party, contrary to the professors who know that there's gonna be someone to clean up the remaining chaos since the Janitor had the presence of mind to take vacations when he heard the announcement. Such a clever guy...

 

Dipper goes directly to his locker, putting the school materials he doesn’t need for the rest of the day and took the hat of his disguises for the gala.

 

Because yes, Dipper also says that the humans often wears a costume in an image of a monster, folk or myth for fun. And of course, the other students wanted to the same.

I mean, wearing the skin of another magical creature? Hardcore!

He did try to limit the carnage, to save some life but like said, he only limited the slaughter...

 

“Guess who~” Ask the person who comes from behind and covered Dipper’s eyes, their voice distorted. 

 

“Pyronica.” respond Dipper without hesitation.

 

“Pfffff… You are not funny when you are like that!” She whines with her usual voice, puffing her cheeks and put her hand on her hips.

 

He looked at her, side smiling and said:

“Back at you. Especially when you try to buy time to Bill so he can scare me. And so, hi Bill.” and turn around, knowing along that Bill discreetly came out of his locker, his hands up and ready to attack Dipper’s side.

 

Bill freeze for a second before crossing his arms and side-pinch lips in an attempt to pout. 

“You are definitely not funny when you are like that, Pine Tree.” He exclaimed as he finished to come out of the wall and locker. Dipper only snorted.

 

“You’re just not good at catching someone off guard; it's definitely not your style.” Explain/provoke Dipper. Pyronica takes some steps back because it's obviously not a good idea to provoke Bill. Even more when this last flaring up red.

 

**“Who do you think you-”** Menace Bill, voice low-pitched before he was cut short by Dipper sealing their lips for a second. Bill, totally surprised by this turn of events, take a step back.

 

“That’s one of many examples of how to catch someone of guards.” Dipper smile playfully.

 

“That’s more of a flirty action than a spooky one…” Bill said as he growled but isn't effective since his face is flustered. 

The human snorted at that. But not a mocking one. More like a chuckle but snorted. Bill likes to call this laughter as a dorky snort but when Dipper did it is just cute. Hella cute. His little nose wriggles on his round face as his smile widened against his chubby cheeks.

Damn… This small human is weird. He made him weird. Weird and weak. But a pleasant kind of weak? Which absolutely makes no sense. Bill hates to feel weak and yet…

 

Bill push those thoughts for the time being as he sees the smug and knowing smile of his little Pine Tree but Bill devilishly smirked at him.

 

Dipper doesn't have the time to put up his defense as the lower pair of arms of the demon grabbed his love handles and firmly slammed their body together, thin and somewhat muscular against round and soft, as the upper set lazily rest on his shoulders, Bill’s smirking face is a few centimeters from his, close enough that makes you wonder if he gonna to kiss you but too far away to actually do it.

 

It's Dipper’s face who light up red.

 

God! Does he hate it when Bill does that!

 

“And can you tell me what is my type than~?” Tease Bill, savoring everything, the contrast of their body, Dipper’s eyes who are dilated making them look like a doe, his hesitant hands on his top shoulder not knowing if they have to push away or bring him closer. Yes, he enjoyed everything from his overweight and dorky meatsack.

 

Two people clear their throats.

 

Dipper and Bill turn toward their friendS because yes, while they were flirting, 8-ball joined Pyro who just wanted to go somewhere else. Seriously! Those two can wait to get a room before going to a rutt play!

 

The tall demon doesn't come empty-handed, in one hand he has the costume of the pink demon; the fur of a werewolf (Dipper hopes that weren't one of the students) and in the other hand… No way!

 

“You FIND a PUMPKIN?!” Exclaim Dipper, overfilled with joy, pushing Bill away to grab the fruit. Dipper has been trying to put his hands on one from weeks! It's not a joke! This school is in the middle of nowhere and going to the nearest grocery store is at 5 hours of drive and even when he's finally there, all the pumpkins were sold.  Dipper is so happy to have listened to Bill, their green friend really can find anything in less of a day!

 

Bill is fuming. His stupid human push him away for damn vegetable?! He was about to burn down the pumpkin when Dipper turn to him with such a big smile that makes Bill forgot what he was doing.

 

“This is going to be fun! Bill Bill Bill! Let's do the craving!!!” Beamed Dipper.

 

“The what now?” Ask Bill. Dipper frowned.

 

“Seriously? Did you forget?” Demand Dipper with a way too calm tone while his eyes narrowed. The lack of response answers his question. “Sigh… Humans carve an evil face on the pumpkin and put a candle inside to-”

 

“-scare off the bad spirits and demons...yeah, I remember.” Shrug Bill as he takes off the baseball caps to exchange with Pine Trees witch hat.

 

Dipper sigh but smile at his friend/roommate/contractor/lover. Well, their relationship is not defined but that doesn't pose a problem for now. For now, he will enjoy spending his youth as best as can with whatever people accept him and like him. Even he’s the only human in the whole school!

 

And it's with that thought that their little group go to the dormitories, probably joining the rest of the crew and fix their costumes, chatting happily what to bring to the gala…

 

But before that Dipper look at Bill and whisper in his ear and challenges; “What’s about I show you the type you are tonight? Hum, the prince of my dream?”

 

Bill's eyes widened for a second before they bend over his oversized grin. “ Oh, it's on!”

**Author's Note:**

> My crapy art of the day:  
> https://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/post/179565819305/dipper-cant-help-but-feel-a-little-bit-amazed-by


End file.
